Coatings are applied to substrates for a variety of reasons, including decorative reasons as well as functional reasons. Protection of the underlying substrate (or structure otherwise protected by the underlying substrate) from one or more of wind, ultraviolet light, precipitation, lightning, electrostatic interference, electromagnetic fields, and electromagnetic radiation may be desired, depending on an application of the substrate.